


生日快乐（下）

by toumasaya



Category: Karry Wang&Jackson YEE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumasaya/pseuds/toumasaya





	生日快乐（下）

王俊凯曾经想过无数次，自己要是当初没有幡然悔悟找回易烊千玺如今会是个什么结果。不过他知道不管是哪一种可能，都不是自己想要的。

所以，王俊凯比任何人都珍惜现在。

 

...

 

“唔......小凯，我累了。”

连续的高潮带来的快感不仅让易烊千玺脑中一片空白，也让王俊凯走神想起了过往。

回过神的王俊凯看着瘫软在洗手台上的易烊千玺，肩膀胸前都是自己弄出来的印子，高潮过后依旧在不停颤抖的后穴紧紧含住自己的欲望，红酒的残渣混着两人的体液，还有止不住的浊白从两人的结合处流出，洗漱台上一片狼藉。

真是一副被欺负惨了的可怜样儿。

伸手抹过那流出来的的浊白，塞向易烊千玺的嘴里，被伸出的舌尖勾住吸吮，舔了个干净。

从嘴里将手指抽出，双手托住臀部一把将眼前人抱起，原本滑落一半的性器猛地钻了进去，被充满的感觉让易烊千玺抑制不住的呻吟出声。

“唔...累...不要了...”

王俊凯侧头看着挂在自己脖子上的易烊千玺，就着插入的姿势直接将他抱进了旁边的浴缸，温热的水流不停地在两人周围波动，轻柔的给他揉着腰来缓解身体的不适。

“王俊凯，你就不能先出来吗。”

不仅不能还故意将性器往上一顶。

“唔...你今天是不是打算弄死我。”

温热的水温和王俊凯恰到好处的按摩让易烊千玺因激烈性事而脱力的身体渐渐舒缓，衔起王俊凯的手指摩挲把玩，玩够了就十指相扣，趴在身前人的胸膛上闭目养神，只是要没有身后的那根炙热插着就更舒服了。

“不，宝贝。”  
“我今天打算操死你。”

话没说完胸口便传来刺痛，易烊千玺低头含住王俊凯胸前两点，舌尖不停地来回舔舐，时不时还用牙齿抵住轻啮，火热的舌头仿佛变成了灵活的手指不断轻咬慢啃来回摩擦，舌头上的凸起不停地刮蹭着娇嫩的乳头，最后再惩罚似的狠狠咬住，仿佛这真是香甜可口的红豆，味道甜腻诱人。

顺着胸膛往上不断的啃噬啄吻，留下一个个暗红的印记，直到两人唇舌相对，火热的唇舌仿佛沾了蜜，舌头卷着舌头在彼此的口腔肆无忌惮的横冲直撞，汲取着彼此的津液。

“——啊。”

为了“报复”挑逗，王俊凯故意将跨一顶，湿润的龟头重重的顶在前列腺上，看着他因快感全身颤抖，匍匐在自己胸膛上的样子，自己变态的满足感得到了充分得到释放。

带着哭腔的嗓音易烊千玺狠狠的骂了一句变态，却因嗓音沙哑显得丝毫没有威慑力反而平添了一种欲拒还迎的挑逗感，让王俊凯乐呵呵的将人按在怀里好好蹂躏了一番。

“水凉了，千玺小朋友，我们去床上好不好。”

将人从渐凉的水中捞出，裹上浴巾走出了浴室，卧室温度调的刚刚好，王俊凯一向不喜湿着身子上床，只好将性器抽出让他在床边站好，轻柔的擦拭着两人的身体。

性器随着动作“啵”的一声从穴口滑出，易烊千玺抑制不住的呻吟出声，脱离了热源的后穴似乎并不满意，没有了性器的填充，残留的浊白精液不断的从穴口流出，顺着大腿内侧往下流。

易烊千玺软绵绵的身子没有骨头似的一个劲儿的往王俊凯身上靠，王俊凯耐心的将他一次次地扶好给他擦干身体避免感冒。等王俊凯给两人擦完额头都出了一层薄汗，抬头看着易烊千玺嘴角嘴角若有似无的笑意，便知他是故意捉弄，伸手轻轻一推将他推到在床上紧跟着欺身而上。

“欺负我好玩吗？”王俊凯双手撑在易烊千玺两侧。

易烊千玺伸手勾住王俊凯的脖颈拉向自己，主动亲了上去：“好玩，你都欺负我这么多回了，我还不能欺负回来。”

两人的舌头在王俊凯嘴里缠绵嬉戏，任由口水顺着嘴角留下，下身还不安分的往王俊凯的身上蹭，直到快要窒息了才把人推开。

看着身下人涨红的小脸，唇舌也已红肿不堪，这般主动勾引的诱人样儿让王俊凯眯了眯眼。易烊千玺觉得自己绝对是先看上这双眼睛才看上王俊凯，因为自己每每看向这双风情万种的桃花眼都会乖乖的任王俊凯予取予求。

“小朋友，那我们今晚慢慢玩。”

顺着他的身子一路向下滑，直到他那因射精变得有些软的性器，张口含住。

“啊——”身体最脆弱的地方猝不及防的被温润的口腔含住，带着津液的唇来回摩擦着半软的柱身，湿漉且柔软的舌头在柱身上来回勾画着因刺激而显露出来的筋脉，往上滑去用舌尖挑逗冒着些微黏液的铃口，细致的仿佛要舌尖插进铃口。

易烊千玺浑身都在颤抖着，脚趾因为刺激的快感止不住的蜷缩着，手指泛白的用力攥住身下的床单，仿佛只有这样才能将快感疏解。

王俊凯看着他紧握住床单泛白的手指皱了皱眉，伸手将其从身侧拉到身下的欲望上，在早已硬挺的性器上用自己的手覆盖他的，一起上下不停的来回撸动。

“唔——嗯.....”明明王俊凯的双手在外可易烊千玺却觉得来回给自己手淫的却是他。

“千玺，自己动。”将双手撤离欲望的中心王俊凯边说边侧身在床边翻找。不一会就再次欺身压上面对面的和千玺说：

“小朋友，前辈给你买了玩具，我们一起玩儿，好不好？”

一条红色绸带绑上易烊千玺迷蒙的眼上，遮住了他所有的视线，瞬间陷入黑暗的他还来不及适应就感到一个带着凸起的小球塞进了自己的口中。

周身陷进黑暗之中，被剥夺了视觉的易烊千玺从欲望中挣扎着清醒过来，想开口说什么却被口球挡住了声音，只能发出唔唔的呻吟声。没有了光亮也无法与外界交流的境况让身体变得越来越敏感，他双手离开了性器紧紧地攥住了身下的床单。

看着易烊千玺畏缩的身体王俊凯甚是满意，不慌不忙的拿起润滑液涂在了早已准备好的按摩棒上，拉珠设计的按摩棒上的每一节之间留着缝隙，尾部还连着一串长长的狐尾，可爱又淫靡，不难想象将它塞进后穴会是何等的滋味。

王俊凯觉得自己从小就对易烊千玺有着一种变态的性欲，尤其是这种道具play，可人是自己混蛋了这么多年以后好不容易追回来的，心疼还来不及更别说想玩点花样儿，心里的内些小九九也只能是想想而已。

陷在情欲中的易烊千玺自然想不到王俊凯脑中的黄色废料，只能感觉到这货的作妖还没停止，因为自己小腿蹭到了毛茸茸的物什，不知道是什么鬼东西。

涂满润滑液的肛塞在王俊凯手中蠢蠢欲动，看着眼前人经历了刚刚浴室激情到现在还没有合拢的烂红后穴，流着黏液淫乱地伸缩着仿佛期待着新的宠幸，没在多想王俊凯便把肛塞插了进去。

“啊....”

易烊千玺受惊睁大了双眼可被绸带挡住了视线看不到丝毫，溢出的呻吟声口球都挡不住。

按摩棒毫无阻碍被插进了穴内，每一颗珠子与肠壁摩擦纠缠的快感让易烊千玺弓起了身子双手死死地攥住床单，王俊凯不甚满意地把他的手松开床单转向性器，双手堪堪的握住硬挺的肉棒不再动作。

精瘦干练的嫩白身躯，被红色缎带遮住的双眸，塞着口球的嘴巴，流着津液的嘴角，媚红的乳珠，双手在握的坚挺性器，紧含按摩棒的后穴，连着按摩棒的毛绒尾巴，蜷缩的脚趾...

这所有的一切在黑色床单的衬托下更显淫靡，红白黑纷杂纠缠，强烈的对比使得整体更添了些变态美，得偿所愿的王俊凯难掩内心的激动，腿间肉棒被这样一幅场景刺激的坚硬，只想赶紧钻入那诱人的幽径大开大合的操干。

这一切才刚开始，不着急...

把作乱的按摩棒从后穴中猛地抽出留一颗珠子在穴口摩擦，接着又快又狠地插了回去，如此来回数次抽插，易烊千玺握住性器的双手快速的撸动起来，口中嗯啊的呻吟声不绝于耳，看到他越来越紧绷的身体王俊凯知道他这是要射了，故意将按摩棒从后穴抽出，看到他因欲望被迫中止而难耐的扭动身体时，坏心眼儿的将按摩棒重重的插进去直戳敏感点，被快感引爆的身体弓起，精液从铃口有力地喷薄而出射在王俊凯的胸膛上。

模糊不清的呢语不断的从易烊千玺的口中传出，王俊凯伸手将口塞摘下，重重的吻了上去堵上那即将骂人的嘴。

塞了半天的口球已经够难受的了，又要承受王俊凯在口腔里肆无忌惮的掠夺，唇舌纠缠之间，口水顺着两人的嘴角流下洇湿了一块块的床单，易烊千玺觉得自己都憋死了伸手推开他大口的喘息着。

这样过了一会儿，王俊凯将易烊千玺的双腿分开，伸手用手指从性器顶端抹了一把沾上了湿润的精液，抽出了在后穴内持续作乱的按摩棒将手指插了进去，有了按摩棒的扩张在前手指很顺利的就进入紧致的后穴，王俊凯在火热的甬道内摸索着用指尖寻找着能让易烊千玺疯狂的那一个凸点。

直到他在炽热的肉壁上摸到一个凸点，他知道自己找到了，对着那凸起的一点用力按压，不出意外的听到了易烊千玺迷醉的呻吟声，火热的甬道不住的紧缩娇嫩的穴肉把他的手指紧紧含在口中。

“小朋友，你太紧了，放松点，我要被你的小嘴儿夹断了。”一边说着挑逗的淫言秽语，一边欺身吻上千玺的唇尝试着让他放松身体。

舌头伸进易烊千玺的嘴里来回翻搅，累了就含住他的舌，温柔地和他接吻。

同时手指依旧不间断的在后穴里作乱，找到合适的角度就开始模拟着交合的动作反复抽插，一进一出地在不久前让他销魂蚀骨的幽径内来回动作。

火热的内壁被手指来回的刮蹭着，身体里的敏感点也被指尖反复的按压，唇舌也在激烈的交吻着，易烊千玺觉得自己再一次要濒临爆发的边缘。

赶紧伸手抓开王俊凯的脑袋，略显色情的银丝从两人口中拉开顺着嘴角往下流，易烊千玺不住的喘着粗气，手伸向王俊凯身下摸了一把已经坚挺的欲望往自己后穴里带。

“别墨迹了，直接来。”

王俊凯知道这是小朋友被自己折腾的烦了，心心念的道具play看来得留到下次了，低头亲了亲易烊千玺勃发的性器后抽出了手指，顺着他的手直接将自己的肉柱塞进了欲望的中心。

“啊——”

火热的性器插进了紧致的穴道，让之前前戏带来的快感不值一提，只有真正的肉体交缠才能满足两人对彼此的渴求，欲望不断地冲击着两人身体的每一个细胞。

易烊千玺大口的喘息着，王俊凯的尺寸傲人，每次自己被进入都能清楚地感受到异物的侵入感，疼痛与快感也格外清晰。双腿被撑开架在了王俊凯的肩膀上，腰被双手死死地按住，后穴被肉棒浅浅地撞击着，烂熟的穴口早已被浴室激情和刚才的按摩棒给化开了，怒发的性器毫无阻拦的直接撞上了穴内最敏感的肉点。

两人的喘息声浑浊沉重，王俊凯这次并没有上来就狂抽猛插纾解欲望，而是精准地控制着自己的性器用龟头在易烊千玺紧致的穴内来回研磨着最敏感的一点，带着他在欲海中起起伏伏。

“嗯......”易烊千玺被王俊凯磨得浑身痉挛，弓起身子紧紧地搂住王俊凯的后颈，颤抖着去亲吻王俊凯的嘴唇来缓解这磨人的快感。

唇舌相交，易烊千玺紧紧地勾住王俊凯的舌吮吸着，身下的刺激已经让他无法做出其他动作只想和王俊凯这般纠缠下去。

性器的厮磨并没有让易烊千玺满足，他现在需要快速的抽插来缓解后穴的搔痒，双腿从肩膀放到王俊凯精瘦的腰上紧紧夹住把人往前一勾，后穴死死含住火热喷张的性器，王俊凯被夹得差点就把精华交待了出去，稳住身形从上方盯着易烊千玺不满足的双眼，下身开始新一轮的律动。

“啊...王俊凯，再快点。”易烊千玺努力放松着全身随着王俊凯的抽插摆动身体，一扫刚刚的婉转厮磨，这一顿狂抽猛插让他爽的浑身痉挛不止，王俊凯浓重的喘息让声音沙哑不堪，“是这样吗，小朋友。”

“嗯...就是这样，再快，操射我，王俊凯。”

听着他的淫言浪语王俊凯埋在易烊千玺体内的肉棒又是怒涨一圈，重重的吸了一口气，动作愈发凶猛，大开大合的操干起那饥渴的小嘴儿，抽出一大半后再重重的连根没入，狂风暴雨般的撞击带的穴边嫩肉都开始往外翻，性器下的囊袋也啪啪地击打着易烊千玺的臀恨不得也撞进美味的后穴。

屋内身体互相撞击的啪啪声越来越来，两人的呼吸也愈来愈重，整个房间显得淫靡而色情。

如愿以偿的易烊千玺整个人被王俊凯冲撞的力量撞击的颤抖不止，快感源源不断的从身下汇聚到顶峰，止不住的呻吟声破口而出：“啊...不行了，放了我吧，饶了我吧。”

王俊凯被易烊千玺的求饶声刺激的眼睛都红了，动作却一点没停，一次比一次凶狠，一次比一次勇猛的撞击，要将身体和内心里最深沉的欲望与爱意疯狂地注入易烊千玺的体内。

易烊千玺的求饶声被暴风雨般的操干撞击的支离破碎，止不住的哭腔不断地从口中溢出，在敏感点被王俊凯一个精准有力的顶撞冲击下，浑身痉挛不止，终于是射了出来。

易烊千玺被操弄的意识都有些模糊，射精的快感让更是让他爽的不知天地为何物，任由王俊凯摆布。

王俊凯抽离他的身体，将还沉浸在冲顶快感中的易烊千玺快速的翻了个身，掰开颤栗的双腿看着他烂熟充血的穴口正在一张一合的蠕动着，不少黏液从里面汩汩的往外冒，流出来滴在床单上，这色情的样子让王俊凯眼神一暗，伸出舌头舔了上去。

“啊...王俊凯，你...别，啊...”易烊千玺哪里受得了这样的刺激，认为这么私密的地方被人用嘴舔着让脸皮薄的他羞耻不已。

似乎是发现了人间美味，王俊凯不满足于用舌尖舔吻着后穴上的褶皱，舌头灵活的往穴道里钻，来回拨弄着往肉壁上舔，边舔边吸，仿佛那些淫水是琼脂甘露，发出“嘬嘬”的声音洗个不停。

火热湿润的软肉在自己后穴内外疯狂吮吸舔祗，这比直接操他还让易烊千玺羞耻敏感。

从未有过的舔穴让易烊千玺的身体敏感异常，本就沙哑的嗓音哭腔愈加明显：“哥...我不要...你别这样...嗯...”

向来知道千玺脸皮薄，自己若真不管不顾的欺负狠了被秋后算账以后可就没得吃了，王俊凯意犹未尽的使劲吸了一口就再没了动作。

“好哥哥，你还是直接干我吧，这个我真...不行....”

易烊千玺知道王俊凯还没射过，翘着屁股往王俊凯身下靠，胳膊无力的向后摸索着他的性器往自己后穴里塞。

后入让性器进入到易烊千玺穴内的又一个深度，舔穴的快感还没有消散就又开始迎接新一轮的冲撞。

挺动着精瘦有力的腰肢，王俊凯每一次的抽插都直击穴内的凸起，易烊千玺刚射完的性器竟又硬了起来，王俊凯紧贴易烊千玺的后背，一手揽着易烊千玺早已酸软无力的腰，一手撸动着他的性器。

“宝贝儿，跟我一起再来一次。”

说完松开撸动性器的右手，不容抗拒的固定住易烊千玺的后腰，又一次狂风骤雨的猛插起来。

早想射精的铃口酥麻酸疼，王俊凯知道自己要守不住精关，在一个猛烈的撞击后死死地抵住红肿的穴口，大股大股的射在了易烊千玺的体内。

被如此有力而滚烫的精液冲刷着火热的内壁，易烊千玺啊的一声哭了出来，身下早已抬头的性器也紧跟着喷射而出，只是他早已射不出来什么，射出来的只有一些稀薄的精水而已。

搂住易烊千玺的腰翻了个身躺在床上，伸手扯过一个枕头给自己垫在脑后，顺手揽过他的身体让他趴在自己的怀里，两人面对面喘息着享受着高潮的余韵，射了精的性器还没有抽离易烊千玺的体内，王俊凯伸手抹了抹易烊千玺眼角流出的泪水，一边伸手给他按摩着后腰一边吻上他的双唇安慰着这个被自己操弄的够呛的爱人。

“唔，王俊凯，你混蛋。”

“你这真是要把我往死里干啊。”

王俊凯笑着亲吻着易烊千玺的脸颊，左亲亲右亲亲，听到易烊千玺抱怨的声音，笑的漏出了小虎牙：“你不是说今天给我当生日礼物吗？”

“那我这个生日礼物当的称职吗？”

那是相当称职。

王俊凯没说话，直起身子将身上人放在一边，性器抽离了不堪重负的后穴，没有了性器的堵住，浊白的精液从穴口止不住的往外流，顺着会阴滴在了床单上。

双臂抱起易烊千玺往浴室走去，放好热水两人一起躺了进去，找了个舒适的角度让他靠在自己的胸膛上，侧头吻住易烊千玺的双唇，轻轻的舔吻着唇瓣抵唇轻语：

“你就是上天给我最好的礼物。”

“我很爱你，千玺。”

 

 

To be continued


End file.
